Many types of input devices are presently available for performing operations in a computing system, such as buttons or keys, mice, trackballs, joysticks, touch sensor panels, touch screens and the like. Touch screens, in particular, are becoming increasingly popular because of their ease and versatility of operation as well as their declining price. Touch screens can include an integrated touch sensor and display panel, which can be a clear panel with a touch-sensitive surface, and a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) that can use common circuit components to perform touch detection and display operations. The display operation and touch operations can be time multiplexed in order to allow the common circuit components to be used as touch hardware during a touch operation and as display hardware during a display operation. The synchronization and timing between the display and touch operations can be coordinated using a touch/display controller that has a master clock to coordinate the various operations. This master clock however, can cause electrical interference with various electronics of the device.